Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line hauling device. It is of particular interest for use on marine craft such as a sailboat or a powerboat typically used for leisure. The line hauling device may, for example, be a windlass. Alternatively, the line hauling device may be a winch.
Related Art
A form of windlass having a gypsy (in which a line and/or chain executes only a single turn between inward and outward runs) is commonly used on marine craft to haul and veer the anchor rode i.e. the line and/or chain. Since the combined weight of the anchor and chain can be relatively great, windlasses powered by electric or hydraulic motors are known. These typically haul the chain over the gypsy of the windlass and allow the anchor rode to fall under gravity into an anchor locker under the deck of the craft at the bow. One example of such a windlass is the Lewmar Pro-Series windlass, Part Number: 6657011198-311 (http://www.lewmar.com/products.asp?id=8329&lid=25799 accessed 18 Nov. 2013).